


Singing in the Rain

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2005-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of song parodies for the Hobbit Filk Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Frodo returns to Bag End after the Ring War and wonders about coming home. To the tune of Dan Fogelberg's "Heart Hotel."

Well there's too many windows In this hobbit-hole   
And rooms filled with foolish pride   
Now it's been refurbished just as it was of old   
But there is nobody living inside   
Nobody living inside

Gonna put up the shutters on this heart of mine   
Close out the dark memories, leave prying eyes blind   
And retreat to the chambers that I left behind   
In hopes there still may be life left to find   
Still may be life left to find

Seek inspiration in daily affairs   
Now your soul is in trouble and requires repairs   
And the voices you hear at the top of the stairs   
Are only echoes of unanswered prayers   
Echoes of unanswered prayers

Well there's too many windows in this hobbit-hole   
And rooms filled with foolish pride   
Now it's been refurbished just as it was of old   
But there is nobody living inside   
Nobody living inside


	2. Oo-de-lally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of song parodies for the Hobbit Filk Challenge.

Movie-verse. Merry and Pippin get caught up in Frodo's Quest. To the tune of "Oo-de-lally" from Disney's Robin Hood.

Meriadoc and Peregrin walking through the forest   
Laughing back and forth at what the other one has to say   
Lifting snacks from farmers' gardens, having such a good time   
Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, golly, what a day

Never ever thinking there was danger in the Shire   
They found mushrooms and were squabbling aloud   
Never dreaming that their cousin Frodo had the One Ring   
Or that Ringwraiths were a-gathering around

Meriadoc and Peregrin running through the Shire   
Jumping fences, dodging trees, trying to get away   
Contemplating nothing but escaping finally making it   
Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, golly, what a day   
Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, golly, what a day


	3. The Great Adventurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of song parodies for the Hobbit Filk Challenge.

Frodo reflects on how much Bilbo means to him. To the tune of Dan Fogelberg's "The Leader of the Band."

An only child, behaved and mild   
Respected Baggins' son   
His feet were meant for different paths   
And his heart was known to none   
He left his home and went his lone   
And unexpected way   
And he gave to me a gift I know   
I never can repay

A true son of the Old Took   
Denied a simpler fate   
Tried to live a Baggins' life   
But adventure wouldn't wait   
A gentlehobbit burglar   
Wandering far-off lands   
The many ways he shaped my soul   
Took me years to understand

The Great Adventurer is tired   
And his eyes are growing old   
But his stories are a part of me   
And his songs are in my soul   
My life has been my own attempt   
To answer their allure   
Guess I'm a living legacy   
To the Great Adventurer

My cousins' lives are different   
For they didn't hear his call   
Happy in the Shire, they're   
Content in hole and Hall   
But in Bag End I'm dreaming   
Of the wide world outside   
Seeing lands he's talked about   
In imagination's eye

I thank you for the music   
And your stories of the road   
I thank you for encouragement   
When I wanted to go   
I thank you for the kindness   
And the times when you got tough   
And Bilbo, I don't think I said   
"I love you" near enough

The Great Adventurer is tired   
And his eyes are growing old   
But his stories are a part of me   
And his songs are in my soul   
My life has been my own attempt   
To answer their allure   
Guess I'm a living legacy   
To the Great Adventurer   
I am a living legacy   
To the Great Adventurer


	4. To the Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of song parodies for the Hobbit Filk Challenge.

The hobbits ride toward the Shire after the Ring War ends. To the tune of "California," the OC theme song, by Phantom Planet.

We've been on the run   
Racing to destroy the One   
Looking out for everyone   
To the Shire now we come   
Right back where we started from

There's beauty to behold   
Forget the Shadow cold   
Riding down the East-West Road   
To the Shire now we come   
Right back where we started from

To the Shire   
Now we come

We've been through the War   
Vanquished the Dark Lord   
Nothing's gonna stop us now   
To the Shire now we come   
Right back where we started from

Those that we adore   
Thinking of them more   
Gotta get us, quick, back home   
To the Shire now we come   
Right back where we started from

To the Shire   
Now we come   
To the Shire   
To the Shire   
Now we come


End file.
